Two Face Lovers
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: Mafia AU. Eustass Kidd lost his memories and only memories left was when he was a 13 year old boy. Law, who finally reunited with his childhood friend took responsibility and took care of him until his memories comes back but it doesn't take long until Doflamingo finds the runaway Law and his nemesis Eustass Kidd.


**Two Faced Lovers **

Mafia AU. Eustass Kidd lost his memories and only memories left was when he was a 13 year old boy. Law, who finally reunited with his childhood friend took responsibility and took care of him until his memories comes back but it doesn't take long until Doflamingo finds the runaway Law and his nemesis Eustass Kidd.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I don't own One Piece. They all belong to Oda-sensei. All Hail Oda-Sensei**

**Beta Please?**

**World Explained **

**Modern Au Mafia AU Some residents of Grandline have Devil Fruit Abilities and usually the people possess them are members of a certain family or the leader itself. They are born with the devil fruit abilities. **

**Grand Line Country is consist of four large cities. South (poor city and its near the ocean, North (above is ruled by royalty), East and West Blue Coast. The islands in the main story are mere bars and restaurant that are used as entrance to the Underworld beneath the GrandLine where notorious criminals lived in but there is also a people residents beneath. The Mafia families labeled their own entrance and only permitted people can enter. The top of the underworld city is made of metal that can be open when its morning and closed for the night. **

**Underworld have large underground buildings. (If anyone didn't get the reference, it looks like underground place city in Gintama. That part where Kagura met his brother. I dont remember that much.) Mafia families have their own land and turfs and other families are not allowed to set foot to their turfs if they are not invited. If they do, Mafia wars will immediately starts.**

**New World is the second half of GranLine Country where newer families reside who are struggling to set foot in the top. **

**World Government is a organization comprised of the majority of the united world countries, Marines serve as their military force and a Marine with Fleet Admiral/Vice Admiral title has a permission to enter the Underworld on their own free will. While Cipher Pol is a group created by the world gov. to do any dirty jobs. **

**The Marines are the ones who tried to maintain peace around the Grand Line country and they don't bother any affairs associated with anyone in the Underworld except when that person has a bounty in his/her head. **

**The Royal Shichibukai are the Kings/Queens of the Underworld. They are also allies of the Marines but they have their own families and turfs above. They might have bounties on their heads but Marines official can't touch them because they are Legal Mafia and as for the Marines the Royal Shichibukai can't touch or hurt any marines in return. They also tasked to help Marines if it was necessary. **

**More facts about the underworld will be revealed in the story itself. **

**One OC is present. Not important but just saying.**

**Fixed Pairings **

**LawXKidd DofyXLaw ZoroXSanji... Still doubting on LuffyXAce or LuffyXHancock or maybe AceXSabo. **

**You will soon find out why Ace is here. I mean...he's dead but still. **

_"Words" _Voice/flashbacks

_**"Words"**_ Thoughts

"Words." Conversation

"**Words" **Still thinking on what should I use on bold.

* * *

><p><strong>(Break)<strong>

**Chapter One: White Lies**

Wet cold clothes, beads of mixed rain water and sweat tickled down my neck. The rain pour so heavy, my eye sight gone blur. My breathing was unstable, unable to breath from the suffocating smell of rain and trash. As I lean my body in the nearest dirty wall, I felt hope slipping away. My knees gave up and I slowly slide down the dirty alley floor. My mind started to drift away, I could only hear the rain drops, loudly in the broken roof above me.

The sky was grey as a dirty factory smoke. I thought, the indigo colored sky, filled with bright stars and shining beauty of the moon would make me feel better. It was too much to ask. I struggle to keep awake, but a wave of exhaustion took over.

I wipe the blood ran across my eyes. Slowly and slowly, it covered my gush over my face. I could no longer feel my left arm as I now, completely collapsed in the wet dirty alley floor, swimming with my own blood.

Hope and will already slipped away. The only thing, I had in mind was a smile. A gentle smile of a person I cherished the most. The image blurred out of my mind and left with only a silent darkness.

It was too late.

"I can't see anything..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I gave up.

_"Eustass!?.." _

It was the last thing I could hear as the sound of rain drops takes over.

* * *

><p><strong>(Break) (This part is a reference I used from a Dj. Copy rights belongs to CoolJazz, Author of Rapunzel. It's just too amazing not to share in your stories.) <strong>

_**"**__He went that way!" A man dress in a expensive looking suit shouted. A red head boy sprinted towards the fence and climbed it as fast as he could. The adrenaline rush was running out and same goes to his breath. By the time, he successfully climbed the barb wire fence, he jumped down, rolled over and dived to the nearest thick bush he found. _

_Wheezing and coughing, the red head struggles to breath. He was exhausted as hell. He clenched the loaf of bread in his hand. The red haired boy had no family left. Living alone was hard enough but living in the South Blue Coast was harder than he could handle. He adjusted his goggles and wiped the beats of dirty sweat out of his face._

_"He climbed over the fence!" The unfamiliar man voice said. _

_"Oh shit!" The red head boy slap his mouth. _

_"I heard a voice over here!" _

_"Fuck!" The red head screamed inside his mind. _

_"Hey! Over here!" As the red head turned his head, a hand grab his left wrist. It was a raven haired boy, staring at him with a scary face. His right hand was yanking his left arm while his left hand gripped the metal grills of the small window. _

_"Who are you!" He almost screamed, as the young boy finally able to yank him towards the grill sealed window. His head was between the grills as the raven haired keep pulling him inside.  
>"Ouch!" The red head boy exclaimed. In one swift pull, the red head boy got pulled inside the small room, and landed towards the bed filled with books. The raven haired boy quickly covers him with the blanket and lay down on top of him. <em>

_The red head stayed silent as footsteps came towards the small grill sealed window. _

_"Law." A deep male voice said. _

_"What is it, Vergo?" The raven haired boy replied. _

_"It's Vergo-san, Law." A brief pause. "Did you see the rat that stole food from our pantry?" _

_The red head flinched, he felt his heart just stop pumping blood._

_"He ran towards the right." The raven haired replied. As soon he did, footsteps were heard and slowly it disappeared. _

_"He's gone." The raven haired boy said as the red haired boy came out of the blanket. _

_"FuUAH!" He exclaimed as he turned around and looked towards the raven haired boy. He had golden eyes, that looked dead towards the light. _

_"You saved me there. I owe you one." The red headed thank him and as a reply, the raven head boy just frowned and stood up. The red head simply sat in the floor as he adjusted his goggles. The room was dark and the only source of light was a small lamp light in the desk. The raven haired boy rummage in the drawers of his desk and the red head simply looked around._

_The whole room smells books that disgusted the red head. He didn't really like books that much. The raven haired looked at the red head, holding a box of first aid kit. _

_"It's not alright yet. Let me see your left shoulder." The raven haired said. _

_"Shoulder?" The red head looked at his left shoulder and it was bleeding."Ah! What's this?!" The red head exclaimed immediately removing his shirt. _

_"You mean, you didn't notice at all?" The raven haired asked. _

_"Maybe it's from the barb wire a while ago." The red head began wiping the blood, tickling down his shoulder. _

_"You shouldn't do that." The raven haired warned him. He took his chair and placed it, facing the red head._

_"You,a doctor?" The red head said, as he sat down in the bed. _

_"No, not yet." The raven haired boy said as he put disinfectant on the wound and took a string and needle from the kit. "It's looks deeper than it looks, so it won't stop bleeding if I don't stitch it up..." The raven haired boy said, with a calm face but it made the red head suspicious. "I don't have anesthetic, so bear with it"_

_The red head flinched."You're overreacting you fake doctor!" _

_He raised his left shoulder and looked at it. _

_"I know my stuff and I've got experience. Believe me." The raven haired doctor dead panned. _

_"This is nothing. I get injured everyday and I'm always ok!" The red head exclaimed, backing away from the raven haired boy. _

_"If it gets infected. They'll cut your arm off." _

_"I'll just lick it!" The red head did tried to lick it but he felt a stung of pain. _

_The raven haired boy dug into his pockets and brought out a handful of candies. The red head stopped and looked at the raven haired with a pain in his face. _

_"I'll give you these to you if you can keep quiet until I'm done stitching. Okay?" The raven haired said as he shove the candies in the red head face, who looked offended. _

_"Y..you... Don't treat me like a child!" The red head shouted at the raven haired who look at him, dead panned. _

_"Was that treating you like a child too?" The raven haired questioned him that silenced the red head. _

_After several minutes later, the red head agreed to let the raven haired boy stitch him up. The red head tried to keep his face straight but he failed. He was in pain but tried not to shout that might attract unwanted attention. The raven haired boy kept quiet and concentrated on stitching up the wound. _

_When he was done. He smiled at his work. "There's a good boy." _

_A annoyed tick appeared in the red heads forehead. "I told you stop treating me like a child, Law!" _

_The raven haired named Law, stared at the red head who was throwing tantrum about him not treating him as a child. _

_"Law? Oh, that was how Vergo called me just now." Law thought as he handed the candies towards the red head. He shyly accepted it and shove it on his pocket. Law stood up to return the kit to his cabinet. _

_"If you don't mind, could you call me Trafalgar instead?" Law demanded. _

_"Why?" The red head asked. He took his shirt and put it on back. He took his bag and waiting for the raven haired to reply. _

_"Because everyone calls me, Law." Trafalgar helped the red head to climb back at the grill sealed window._

_"That's it? Oh well, No problem." When the red head was already outside, Trafalgar handed his bag. _

_"Yours?" Trafalgar asked. _

_"It's Eustass. Thanks for today." Eustass stood up and slings his back pack in his uninjured shoulder. "Cya soon, Trafalgar." _

_Everything went black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Break)<strong>_

A sound of slow beeping sound woke the red head man, who was sleeping in a white sheet bed with a fluffy blanket that covers his whole body. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at a plain, old, wooden ceiling. His mind was cloudy and he couldn't recall what happened. His throat was dry and he was desperate for water. He tried to move but it cause him pain. There was something in his mouth that was choking him. He tried to remove it but he couldn't move his hands. He looked down and saw a raven haired man, sleeping besides him. He hand was intertwined with his. He tried to move one finger at a time and slowly succeeded. It wasn't only that, he also successfully woke up the sleeping raven.

"Eustass!" The raven exclaimed. He stood up and hugged Eustass tight that resulted for the red head to grunt in pain. "I..I..I'm sorry!" The raven backed away and spoke as a huge white polar bear dress in the room.

"Bepo, Eustass is finally awake!" The raven shared the news as the polar bear just nodded. The raven took off the mask from the red head and placed it in the table in the side.

"What do you feel, Eustass?" The raven asked. "Do you feel pain? Dizziness? Come on, tell me!"

The red head simply looked at him, examining the creature in front of him. The raven was wearing a black sleeved, yellow hoodie with a weird symbol in front. He also had a blue navy pants with weird black spots. He also a goatee beard in his face and had a lot of tattoo's in his arm. The raven was slim, tall and tan. His yellow eyes seems familiar to him but everything else was foreign.

"Eustass?" The raven asked. "Is everything alright?"

"How..." His voice was deep but croaky that he hurt his throat when he spoke. The raven stood ,helped him sat up and lean his back on the wall. He immediately took a glass of water and handed it to Eustass, who consumed it in one big gulp. Feeling refresh, Eustass let out a cough to confirm it didn't hurt.

"Just..how.." Eustass spoke one word at a time as he felt weird. "How do you know my name?"

The raven looked at him, dumbfounded. As for the polar bear, his jaw dropped.

"Eustass, it's not time to joke around!" The raven screamed as he clenched the fluffy blanket.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Eustass looked at him dumbfounded as well. "I don't get it. I was with Trafalgar, the fake kid doctor a while ago."

"What?!" The raven looked at him as he froze in the spot.

"Everything is cloudy. I.." A brief pause. "I met this kid, who lives in this basement looking room, that filled with disgusting smelly books."

"What else?" The raven said, as he held the red heads right hand.

The red head a sudden heat in his face as the raven held his hand.

"A-and..." He stutters, as he ignore the fact a good looking man was holding his hand and concentrated his mind on the event he just remembered."He.. he fixed my left shoulder and gave me this candy. He even told me his name. It was Tra..tra-something."

"Trafalgar Law." The raven answered.

"Yes. That's his name. He looked real-" Eustass pause. "how did you know his name."

"Eustass Kidd." Eustass flinched because the raven for the first time, spoke in a serious tone. "My name is Trafalgar Law."

"What?" Eustass shot him a questioning look. "You're not, Trafalgar! He lo-"

"Looks like a child, who you thought a fake doctor and he wore a really scary face when he pulled you into the basement." Law interrupted.

"W-w-what? Yes, that's true but he doesn't look like you. But you do look alike but I know it's not you."

Law sat in the bed and planed his hand in the Eustass face. "Eustass, that was 11 years ago."

Despite the red head suddenly felt his cheeks warm as the raven held him gently. "What...happened?"

Eustass slapped Law's hands away from his cheeks as he ran his right hand on his red hair. When he did, he felt bandages covering his left eye. "What.."

"Don't touch your left eye!" Law warned him, as Eustass flinched. "You're still recovering. It's best to rest first before I explained what I saw and might happen to you."

Eustass ignored the raven and notice, something was missing than his left eye.

"Where's my arm?" He asked. His voice was shaking, unable to comprehend what was happening. His breathing became unstable as Law tried to direct his attention to him.

"Eustass! Listen to me!" Law pulled Eustass shoulder towards him but Eustass slapped it and he backed away.

"Stay away from me!" Eustass screamed, he started to pull the bandages over his left arm.

"Eustass, I said stop it!" Law begged but the panicking Eustass was over powering him. Eustass kept kicking and punching Law away but even thought, Bepo tried to help, they couldn't do anything.

Eustass fell in the bed and the white bandages started to turn into red. Law climbed up in the bed and looked at Eustass, who curled up in the cold wooden floored, crying his eyes out. Tears fell from his cheeks as he clenched his left arm.

"Eustass..." Law mumbled as he looked at Eustass. He walked towards Eustass and gave him a hug. He cooed the red head who still trying to push him away.

"Just go away." Eustass said but Law shook his head.

"Eustass." He planted a gentle kiss in the red heads forehead that finally calmed him down. He stopped crying and Law wiped the remaining tears from Eustass cheeks. He smiled at Eustass who look enchanted on whatever he was doing. Law didn't say anything as he sat between Eustass legs and hugged his bandage torso. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Law notice, Eustass reopened his wound.

"Eustass.." Law mumbled in Eustass ears. He could feel, the sudden heat on Eustass cheeks as his ears slowly turned into bright red.

"W-w.." Eustass stutters as Law, cupped Eustass cheeks and made him look at his eyes. It was the same yellow eyes he saw back then but the difference doesn't matter.

"Eustass...I need to fix your wound." He digs into his pockets and took one candy. He handed it to Eustass who look annoyed and dumbfounded at the same time.

"Be a good boy, okay?"

Eustass simply nodded and asked. "If you're name is Law, then what happened to me?"

"Can't this wait later?" Law replied as Eustass took the candy and ate it.

"No."

"You were injured and I don't even thought you could survive back then."Law stood up and called Bepo to help him on Eustass. When Eustass finally gone back to the bed, he began to clean, re stitched and bandage Eustass arm who gone quiet.

"Law..." Out of nowhere, Eustass spoke. "What are we?"

"What do you mean, Eustass?" Law asked as he fixed his equipment.

"Come to think of it. It's so strange, like every time I think of you, there's like a fog in my mind." A brief pause. "I already look old. Trafalgar, what do I look like?"

_**"Shut up! You lied to me, Trafalgar! Why did you lied to me!" -thoughts/voices**_

"What do I do?"

_**"Shut up and die! You should go and die! Rot in hell!"**_

Eustass looked at him, a small tear formed in his eye. "Just what are we Law? What are we in this 11 years?"

Law brushed small strands of red hair away from Eustass right eye. "You've grown up well, Eustass...and you're now..my lover."

The red head's face gone bright red. He tried to conceal his bright smile but no avail. He looked at Law with tears in his eyes but he had a smiling face. "Thats...I mean how could I forget something so important like that...I'm sorry..."

Law just smiled back as he put Eustass back to sleep. Before he left, he planted a kiss in the sleeping red head before leaving the room. He gently closed the door. He leaned his back in the wall and slowly, sliding down into his knees.  
><em>"What have I done..I've spoken an irreparable lie..." <em>Law thought as tears ran down in his cheeks and Bepo could only do was to place his fluffy paw in his master's head.

**(BREAK)**

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! <strong>**Need beta please.**

**It's been a really long time that I able to write this kind of stories again. Depending on the reviews I can speed it up. I promise. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE ME!**

**Next chapter Preview (might): **

**"It's been a long time, Tra-guy! Did you bring any meat from East Coast?!" **

**"Indeed, it is. I would love to give you this meat but I might get shot if I do." **


End file.
